


engastration

by chrysogenum



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrysogenum/pseuds/chrysogenum
Summary: Suwon is maybe considering a proposal and Jaeduck is definitely not a size queen.





	engastration

**Author's Note:**

> posting my first chaptered/unfinished fic ever in the hopes that it'll motivate me to finish?? we'll see.  
> chapter one is swonduck fisting
> 
> chapter two will be gwalk double penetration. 
> 
> thanks as always to star + jon + the other residents of nightkies

In retrospect, asking Jaeduck whether he was interested in a threesome while Suwon was three fingers deep inside of him and had been teasing him for the better part of a quarter of an hour was probably not the best decision, but trying to figure out the timing of when to ask these sorts of questions was never going to be easy, and Suwon had the added disadvantage of never remembering to ask until his memory was jogged by, say, having sex with Jaeduck.

Hence, the current situation of trying to gauge Jaeduck’s possible amenability to the addition of another body into their comfortable two-body routine while Jaeduck was face down on his pillow, teary eyed and gasping, body shivering as Suwon slowly worked him open. Suwon rubbed his thumb comfortingly against the taut muscle of Jaeduck’s sphincter as it stretched to accommodate the additional intrusion of Suwon’s pinky along with the three fingers already snug against the slick heat of Jaeduck’s insides.

Something of what Suwon had said must’ve made it past the mush of Jaeduck’s brain, because his moan trailed off into a confused “Ngha?” Suwon, deciding discretion was probably the better part of valor in this particular situation, shrugged it off and instead went back to drizzling more lube on his hand, so he could rock it four knuckles deep inside of Jaeduck’s clutching hole.

“Sorry, probably a weird time to ask that,” he mumbled, slowly twisting his fingers this way and that as Jaeduck’s hole unclenched bit by bit. “Don’t worry about answering it now; we’ve got time before I need to respond to the person who’s asking.” He ran his hand soothingly across Jaeduck’s lower back, trying to lull him back into the dazed trance he’d be in before Suwon had opened his dumb mouth.

“Wait who a-aaHN,” Jaeduck responded, drool dribbling from his chin as Suwon carefully worked his thumb into the space he’d eked out in between his curved fingers. From where it lay pressed against the sheets, Jaeduck’s cock blurted a dollop of milky precome. Suwon chuckled a little at the sight and gave a light swat against the pale globe of one of Jaeduck’s cheeks.

“Such a needy little masochistic slut hmm?” he murmured. Even though this was hardly their first time, the ease with which Jaeduck’s well-lubed hole hungrily swallowed his fingers still amazed Suwon. Eventually, he had carefully worked his hand in up to the widest part of his palm and gave a experimental twist in. The helpless sob that spilled out of Jaeduck made Suwon’s blood rush down towards his cock, but he took a slow breath in and out to resettle his nerves. This was the point that always required the most patience—so close to its goal, his animal hindbrain wanted nothing more than to just drive his hand into the sweet warmth of Jaeduck’s body, but Suwon grit his teeth against its siren call and carefully spread his fingers little by little, making sure Jaeduck’s hole could comfortably accomodate the additional width before gently pressing in.

Jaeduck was now nearly voiceless, huffing out wet gasps before keening out when his sphincter finally stretched past Suwon’s knuckles and snapped down to swallow Suwon’s hand down to the wrist.

“Fuck,” Suwon hissed, reveling in the incredible sensation of Jaeduck’s insides clenched around him. He took a moment to breath out slowly, leaning his forehead against Jaeduck’s tailbone as he refocused. He rubbed Jaeduck’s foot, waiting until Jaeduck’s muscles finally relaxed again before carefully folding his fingers into a first.

“O-oh god,” Jaeduck moaned, knuckles white with how tightly he was clutching the sheets. Hesitantly, he angled his hips upwards before pushing himself farther onto Suwon’s hand, eyelashes fluttering with the pleasure of being filled so completely.

Suwon let out a low growl, his single available hand coming up to grip Jaeduck’s waist firmly. “I can’t believe how much you want this,” he said, pulling his fist back out until the widest part rested just inside of Jaeduck’s sphincter. He gently sank back in, sliding another centimeter deeper into Jaeduck’s slick insides before pulling out again. “Think you can come just from my fist, hyung?” he continued, smirking slightly before properly fucking his fist into Jaeduck.  


Jaeduck let out a howl, hips straining from where Suwon had held him down. “Suwon, it’s, a-ahh, f-fuck,” he sobbed, grinding upwards into Suwon, until the two of them had worked half of Suwon’s forearm into the warm heat of Jaeduck’s body. “So go-ood,” he moaned as Suwon twisted his fist inside of him, knuckles grinding against his prostate. Jaeduck let out one last yell as he came hard, semen splattering onto his chest and up towards his chin before he finally collapsed bonelessly into the mattress, hole still spasming around Suwon’s wrist.

Suwon groaned at the feeling of it, shivering as blood rushed down towards his cock. Sweat stung at his eyes, forcing him to close them as he took a few steadying breaths while waiting for Jaeduck’s body to relax. After a few seconds, he’d finally opened enough that Suwon could gently draw his hand out. He’d only just gotten the fingertips past Jaeduck’s sphincter before Jaeduck was pulling him towards the headboard. “Gonna blow you now,” he mumbled, one hand already gripping Suwon’s cock. In a moment, his lips were wrapped around the head of Suwon’s cock, tongue pressed against the slit as his fingers carefully massaged Suwon’s balls. “Shit,” Suwon hissed with feeling. The warm pressure and wet heat of Jaeduck’s skillful tongue had Suwon at the edge in seconds, and it was only moments before Suwon was tugging Jaeduck off cock and angling it down to stripe that plush mouth and those long lashes with his come.

Jaeduck grinned as he licked semen off his lips. “Pretty fast today, huh?” Suwon ignored him, busy with arranging himself in the single remaining clean corner of the bed before he lay his head down and pointedly closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> someday i will write something that isn't PWP and doesn't end in the protagonists falling asleep but today is not the day.


End file.
